U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,370 (Leone), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[t]he circuit breaker (10) of the present invention is a molded case circuit breaker and includes a molded case (12) having a main cover (20), a first terminal (16) and a second terminal (16) mounted inside the case (12) with a stationary contact (44) electrically coupled to the first terminal (18) and a movable contact (42) electrically coupled to the second terminal (16). The movable contact (42) is coupled to an operating mechanism (40) which has a pivoting member (13) moveable between an ON position, an OFF position and a TRIPPED position. An intermediate latching mechanism (52) also is mounted in the housing (12) and is coupled to the operating mechanism (40). The intermediate latching mechanism (52) is selectively operated by a trip unit (60) which comprises a magnetic short circuit release and a thermal overload release. The trip unit (60) can be reconfigured by the addition of an inner yoke (67) nested between the flanges (71) of an outer yoke (66) and a second magnetic shield (70) can be attached to the outer yoke (66) to change the sensitivity of the trip unit (60) to the currents experienced by the circuit breaker. A particular embodiment of the circuit breaker (10) includes an interchangeable bi-metal (62) member of a copper alloy having a chemical composition of CDA #19400 and with an electrical conductivity of not more than 40% IACS.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,367 (Zoller), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[i]n a molded case circuit breaker with an interchangeable thermalmagnetic trip unit, the C-shaped heater transformer core is permanently held in place in the casing by a load bus strap with the gap in the core facing the trip unit. When the interchangeable trip unit is inserted into the molded casing, a magnetically permeable member mounted in the trip unit is aligned in the gap in the heater transformer core. The bi-metal of the trip unit is fixed at one end to an electrically conductive sleeve surrounding the magnetically permeable member and forming the secondary of the heater transformer. The length of the magnetically permeable member is selected to establish the current conditions at which the bi-metal trips the circuit breaker. The bus strap has an off-set section forming a first shoulder against which one wall of the housing of the interchangeable trip unit seats, and a second shoulder against which a pole piece backed by the heater transformer core seats to fix a gap between the pole piece and the armature in the interchangeable trip unit providing the instantaneous magnetic trip function.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,438 (Mrenna), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “circuit breaker structure having a faster trip unit characterized by a circuit breaker operator and a trip unit comprising a coil, a core, and an armature, a flux concentrating plate spaced from and on the side of the armature opposite the core and for concentrating the magnetic field between the core and the armature, and a hold-back bracket having extending from and retaining the armature in a spaced position from the core so as to cause the magnetic field lines to flow through the bracketand the armature.” See Abstract.